How many people can love a Robin?
by EnvelopesandCypressTrees
Summary: remember when Superman said "…the villains all have the fantasy to be in bed with Robin, he's just too good looking for Gotham's villains" in How many ways can a robin die? this is that back story...risky rated T one-shot for GGcharms : enjoy!


**Risky Rating T...**

**some sexual content and refrencing...sry.**

* * *

"I like the way you _move_" the Riddler said his voice dripping suggestively "You're _so _flexible" the man laughed as Robin extended his bo staff and advanced dangerously "I wonder, my _sexy_ boy wonder, how _flexible_ you'll be when you're in bed with me…those back bends could come in _handy_" Robin had no emotion at the comments and Roy growled slamming his fist into his hand

"He can't talk to Robin that way!" he growled his voice nearly as scary as the Batman's glare "how the hell can Robin be so calm?"

"It happens all the time…the villains all have the fantasy to be in bed with Robin, he's just too _good looking_ for Gotham's villains" Superman said softly "it's disgusting, he's always getting rude comments, I guess it doesn't faze him anymore"

* * *

It was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning; the justice league was perched on the roof tops of Gotham city, scattered strategically around the dismal streets, a few screams rang out occasionally, a screeching of tires, a gun shot, but the league refused to move, their eyes were glued to the entrance of the Gotham city bank where shipment of gold was nestled inside a nearly impenetrable vault.

However, the league was taking no cautions about losing it, the money was to re-build orphanages across the country and they didn't want to loose it a few days prior to Christmas, nearly 80 million dollars was a stake and they devoted their entire attention on it.

Batman of course was taking the lead, he knew the city like the back of his cowl, the league put up no protest as he declares himself temporary leader, nearly every villain in Gotham had heard about the money, and nearly every villain had plans to steal it.

Robin had come alone, much to the league and Batman's protest, but the 11 year old had convinced them he'd stay out of sight…and the league had already seen what the small boy was capable of. They liked to tease Robin of his outfit tough, the scaly panties, the bare legs…But when it came to fighting the small one held his own. He was especially desperate to go on this mission though… Robin had pulled Batman inside and said

"Those orphans…I was an orphan too, but I was lucky enough to find someone…they don't get that lucky sometimes, Dad" and Batman had crumbled.

It was nearing 4:30 when the doors to the bank blew open. The league's eyes widened as a cloud of screaming villains stormed out of the bank in the fray Batman could see the Joker, Clay Face, Riddler, Penguin, Ivy, Catwoman, Two Face, Harley Quinn and Bane among other big time crooks. It seemed as if Arkham had opened it gates and flooded the city.

Soon the league was engaging, gold bars were flung aside, and a cloud of dust rose for the street, civilians shut their windows and small children peered desperately out to see the battle in the streets below, their faces glowing in excitement.

Robin leapt down on to the Joker, shoving him to the ground, as he tried to pull as gun on his father.

"I thought I told you to stay hidden!" Batman yelled over the noise of battle.

"And let you get shot?" Robin crossed his arms and pouted. The Joker scrambled to his feet.

"A child? _A child? _The rumors said Batman got a sidekick, but a child?" The Joker laughed "but I admit Batman when you pick'em….you pick'em!" The joker licked his lips his eyes traveling the boy's bare legs "such a nice body-" Batman slugged him and the clown fell unconscious. The dark knight growled as Robin shrugged and threw him a reassuring smile

"What can I say? I'm too _sexy_ for my own good_" _Batman's face twitched in a smile before he turned and engaged a nearby villain. Robin looked around and noticed Two Face and Cat Woman picking up gold bars as the other fought, he shook his head and leap at them.

"Hi guys, mind if I cut in?" they jumped and dropped the heavy bars, Robin noticed Cat Woman's eyes tracing his toned limbs and nestling on the region between his legs, Robin blushed and pulled his cape in front of him,

"Is that snake skin?" she asked slinking closer and running a finger over his hip bone, she giggled "making a statement bird boy? You do know…cats eat birds?" Her finger traveled up over his collar bone and her voice dripped suggestively "and right now I'd like to…_eat_ you" he smiled and cackled

"Cats only eat birds if they can catch them" he pulled out a bird-a-rang and threw it around the woman's shoulder's securely fastening around her arms, the rope wrapped around her multiple times until she found her self tied and immobile. She purred evilly,

"Two Face! Help me!" but the man just stood there eyes locked onto Robin's face, his non-rotting side sighed

"He's beautiful-" Superman body slammed him into a wall

"Robin, are you alright?" he placed a hand on Robin's arm and his eyes fell on the tied up woman,

"M'fine" and they parted, Robin running towards Clay Face

"Muh like the bird boy" the clay said dumbly staggering towards him "I wanna play with the bird!"

"Back off Clay Face!" A vine wrapped around the glob of clay "he's _mine!_" Poison Ivy on a swing of vines swept in front of Robin "it's been a while since we've had a body like _that _in Gotham" a vine traced his ass and up his back weaving in his ebony hair, Robin threw a disk and severed the vines holding her, she fell to the ground with a yell of shock. She reached out with her hand and a thick vine wrapped around him, completely circling him like a cocoon, only his head was free. Robin struggled against the plants, he felt a vine enter the side of his shorts and wrap around his upper thigh and waist.

It was a lasso that freed him, Wonder Woman looked on with worry as Robin unwrapped the vine from around his thigh, Ivy laid unconscious as few minutes later.

Penguin and Harley Quinn came next. They were trying to flee down an ally when Robin stopped them, he threw some gas pellets as the fat man, and round house kicked the jester in the face. The jester stumbled

"Whoa, Mistah J ain't got nothing on you!" The penguin squawked and flapped his arms

"I saw him first Quinn, therefore –squawk- he's mine…finders keepers! I'm the one who made this trap so we could see him! –Squawk- we aren't here for the gold? You here that bird boy? We're here for you!"

"He's mine!" Ivy screamed for somewhere behind him, Robin dove to the side as two vines lashed out snaring Penguin and Harley they were yanked out of the ally and back into the street, everyone stopped fighting.

Well except Penguin, Quinn and Ivy.

"He's mine!"

"No –squawk- it's not fair!"

"Mistah J won't let you have him, he's my present!"

The league exchanged glances

"Any idea who's _he?_" Flash asked "it's gotta be me! I'm irresistible! Well, what can I say?"

Robin peeked out form the ally, the three were bickering still, and the league was swapping confused glances, suddenly a large hand grasped him from behind, it covered his mouth, nearly his whole face, Bane.

"Hi there, doll" a rough voice tickled his ear and a crackled set of lips found their way onto his neck. "They weren't kidding when they said you were a winner" Robin shuddered and let out a small whimper. "it's time's like these I'm thankful for my little power" Robin's craned his neck and saw the man caressing a red tube that attached to the wrestler's neck, suddenly the man started to grow…until the man towered a good 7 feet in the air, Robin found it impossible to move from the man's grasp. The big man chuckled "I'm thankful that it let's me get…_bigger"_ Robin gagged as the man's muscular arm wrapped around the small boy's body, a rough, dry tongue swept up his cheek "don't worry I'll take it slow"

"Step away from the boy, Bane" the Riddler stepped into the ally twirling his cane "riddle me this…what's big, dumb and dead?"

The two grappled rolling out into the street.

"He's mine!"

"I was in the middle of something, Riddler!"

The villains all stopped and looked at each other, Joker, Catwoman, Clay face and Two face picked themselves off the street, Bane and the Riddler followed, finally Ivy, Quinn and Penguin also stood they stared at each other. Robin peeked out of the ally way as the villain's eyes fell on him

As did the leagues.

Their eyes widened in understanding.

"He's mine!"

"What makes you think you get him?"

"I want him!"

"I called him!"

"This was my idea!"

"Any one who gets in my way is dead"

"Just one screw"

"we could all share!"

"No, only one of us gets him!"

"Let the best villain win, chump!"

"Riddle me this!-"

"Oh stuff it!"

"Shut up!"

"No, boy wonder is mine!"

The arguing turned to blows, and soon their was a full out brawl in the street

Villain VS villain.

Robin ran to Batman and his behind his cape. Superman looked at Batman with an amused but worried smile

"I think we need to get Robin a new costume"

* * *

**LOL. just for you GGcharms.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**actually I's really appreciate it!**

**-EACT**


End file.
